Unexpected Takedown
by BH6-Savior
Summary: Hiro Hamada died unexpectedly from Yokai's microbot attacks. The first thing happened that he was too scared from those swarm of microbots. He gets his life survived by Baymax, and becomes an immortal creature of the night (vampire). It's just so that blood would not stop floating and starting to heal, especially his skull being worn out. [AU Alive!Tadashi]
1. Discovery and Coward

Hiro Hamada is just fourteen years old. He became a superhero at that age. When he enters his home, he had a bag full of microbots. His aunt, Cass Hamada is making Hiro some 4 pm snack.

"Aunt Cass, I'm home!" Hiro yelled.

"Are you home, Hiro?" Cass asked.

"I'm coming up right now."

Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother is sleeping his head on the table.

"I'm cooking a 4 pm snack. I topped them with gummy bears. I tried to put peanuts on it, but you're mildly allergic to that."

"Yeah, well thanks!"

Mochi meowed.

"Not a problem, don't work too hard." Cass said. Mochi rubs against Hiro's leg. Cass patted on Tadashi's shoulder. "Hey, Tadashi, please get up! Your brother is home!"

"What? What am I dreaming about?" Tadashi woke up in surprise. "Was I dreaming about puberty?"

"You did not know that your brother's home."

"Hiro, you better watch out when you reach the top of the stairway." Tadashi yelled. "You will trip over that string."

Hiro reached the top of the stairway. He jumps over the string without falling down. He sits on his computer chair and eats his 4 pm snacks. Tadashi did the same thing when he goes upstairs.

"I know what you were going to say, Tadashi."

"I did not know who put that there." Tadashi said. "Baymax is downstairs at the front of the cafe. I would have to grab him real quick."

Tadashi is being cautious with the string that blocks through the stairway. Hiro starts eating his 4 pm snacks before going back downstairs. As soon as Hiro's done with his 4 pm snacks, he starts heading to the stairway to catch up with Cass.

"Cass, you can come upstairs, I'm done eating." Hiro said. "You always have to be sure-" He starts falling down stairs after tripping through the string. Cass widens her eyes. "Ow!"

Tadashi and Baymax are together. Baymax starts activating. "Huh? Baymax, what are you doing?"

Baymax walks upstairs. He waved his hands to Hiro. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. You have fallen."

"Baymax, you're still there." Hiro said.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? You seem to fall downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'm still already alright. I tripped over a string."

"I'll take care of that." Cass said.

Baymax heads downstairs to Tadashi. Cass has an empty plate of Hiro's 4 pm snack, and takes care of dishes. Hiro is holding microbot in a glass. He puts it back in his pocket. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Tadashi and I are going to meet by each other tomorrow. Hopefully, he doesn't die in the horrifying fire accident. I also don't want to die at fourteen."

"Oh, no, I don't want you to. Maybe in three hours, come back for dinner."

"Okay, I will. I will never forget." Hiro hears his microbots going bye-bye. His eyes widen, frozen at the straight pose, and looks at the stairway. "What are we having for dinner?" Hiro went back upstairs.

"We're going to have chicken wings tonight. Get ready to have your face melted in three hours." Cass turns around, and Hiro's gone.

Hiro looks at the microbots over his bedroom window. His eyes were widened, and he is a bit freaked. "You've got to be kidding me!" He went downstairs. "I have to go, Aunt Cass!"

"Don't take too long, Hiro!" Cass smiled.

Hiro looks at microbot inside of a glass, trying to go some places. Baymax holds it now.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said. He hands it to Tadashi.

"That means we have to find a location for Hiro's microbots." Tadashi said. "I will keep the track for his microbot; you carry Hiro, and follow me."

Baymax picks Hiro up. All left Lucky Cat Cafe.

While Tadashi is using a GPS to track microbots, Baymax is holding Hiro and following him on the street cautiously.

After the arrival at the abandoned warehouse, Baymax drops Hiro down. Hiro stood up straight. Tadashi hands microbot back to Hiro.

"We have found a location where Hiro's microbots are." Tadashi said. "They're at this warehouse. That place is locked."

"There is a window." Baymax said. "It's right up there." He points to the window.

"Who's going in there first?" Hiro said. "Baymax, you help us out."

"I will track on eeny, meeny, miny, moe standards." Baymax said. He is starting his _eeny, meeny, miny, moe_ moment to Hiro and Tadashi. He points to Tadashi first. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Hiro it is!"

"I'll wait right here." Tadashi said.

Hiro is attempting to climb to the window on top of Baymax.

"Please exercise caution." Baymax said. "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

Hiro holds his both hands at the window. "I'll get you in there, Baymax. TADASHI!"

"I'm coming!" Tadashi comes by. He hops, and then grabs Baymax's legs. "Are we ready, Hiro?"

"We'll go for it, Tadashi!" Hiro said. He reached and passes through the window. Baymax gets stuck.

"Oh, no..." Baymax said. "I cannot deflate, because Tadashi is hanging _on_ me."

"Just...keep it down." Hiro said.

"That is just too cruel, Baymax." Tadashi said.

Hiro steps down the metal stairway. He saw a tank that is making microbots. He freaks out. He quietly steps up to the tank.

While he's doing it, Tadashi is helping Baymax.

"Can you really get in there, Baymax?" Tadashi said. "You're stuck through the window."

"Tadashi; is this what Hiro would want?"

"No, it doesn't matter. Just...deflate...please!"

"I cannot deflate until you let go off me."

"Get in there, Baymax! Try your best as you can!"

"Do you want me to contact Hiro?"

"No! Let him go, Baymax."

Hiro peeks through the tank. When the microbots are being made from the tank, he steps up closely. He picks some of them up. "My microbots are there?" He drops down his microbots. He saw a lot more. "Someone's making more." He runs his hand through his hair. When he hears Tadashi and Baymax, he is slightly scared. He screams. He froze off.

"Baymax, get in there!" Tadashi yelled. "If you don't get in there, my little brother will die!"

"I cannot let Hiro die." Baymax said. "Is this what you want?"

"Please get in there, fast!"

"I am not fast."

"You'd better be, Baymax! We're here as a team, do you remember?"

Hiro picks up microbot in a glass, when it starts moving. A swarm of microbots makes his eyes widen. He panics. "TADASHI!" He screamed. He is running to the locked door. More microbots are about to attack him. "You'd better get me out of here! I have nowhere to go!"

"Baymax, just get in there, please!" Tadashi said.

A man in kabuki mask is about to throw Baymax off. He is now controlling microbots.

"Hiro...?" Baymax said. He covers himself while the microbots are going to push him off the warehouse window. Tadashi is yelling. Baymax is holding Tadashi as well as jumping off the window.

"Who was that?" Tadashi asked.

Baymax is showing a man in a mask to Tadashi over his belly screen. "His blood type is AB-. He is a man in a mask."

"We _have_ to get out of here!" Tadashi said.

"We _can't_ leave Hiro unattended." Baymax said.

"I don't care, but we have to hurry up and see police officer!" Tadashi grabs Baymax's hands, and runs to the police station fast.

Hiro is trapped inside of a warehouse. He returns back to the spot where he started before. More microbots are coming out. "Oh, I can't stand being in here." He cried.

Tadashi and Baymax are at the police station.

"Alright, let me get this straight. A man in kabuki mask has escaped again. You tried to get in that place, but you were blocked from balloon-man."

"My little brother is trapped inside of a warehouse." Tadashi said. "He has nowhere to escape."

"So, your younger brother is trapped inside of a warehouse, is Mr. Kabuki trying to attack him?"

"I never saw that, because my creation was stuck through the window, and he won't go inside of a warehouse. That man stole all Hiro's microbots."

"Okay, well I get that. We'll find him as soon as we get there. If not, I'll let you know who to call."

Baymax takes the tape. When he inflates his arm, three holes pop out off the air, and put the tape one-by-one. Another arm happens to be the same thing. Police officer is obsessed.

"Thank you, officer!" Tadashi said.

"You're all set."

Tadashi and Baymax left the police station.

Hiro is running around the warehouse, being chased by microbots. He slams through the door that is locked by trying to escape. He gasps, and looks back. He moves to the left. He tries to block the microbots away by locking it in, but the microbots slammed him down under. He tries to hide under, but more of them are coming down. He went back on the ground. "TADASHI! BAYMAX, you better get me out of here!" He cried.

Hiro gets trapped by tons of microbots, and being thrown to the window. Microbots are acting very pointy right now. The first shot pokes through Hiro's chest and back, and then goes through his back of his head. He gets thrown out the window. Hiro is screaming, splattering blood all over the line.

"Unbelievable!" Tadashi said. "Hiro, where are you?"

Hiro is having coughing fit. "Tadashi."

"Baymax, Hiro is shot. We have to take him home."

They left the warehouse by hurrying up.


	2. Hiro's Death within Tragedy

Hiro is lying on his bed while Tadashi is wandering around in the same room. Baymax is deactivated.

"What did you do to your heart, Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm alright, Tadashi." Hiro said. "I tried to escape from the warehouse."

"Your body is damaged." Tadashi worries. "You're making a mess on your bed."

"It doesn't matter, Tadashi." Hiro looks at his microbot for one last time. "It was a man in the mask. He attacked me too much. I'll be alright."

"You're not even alright." Tadashi said. "You said that a man in the mask stole all your microbots, and this is what you were thinking? I did not expect things to be like that."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with my brain. It's damaged from that shot." Hiro is holding his shot through his chest. "My blood is not healing through my chest."

"Maybe we should find the right time. I really hope you are alive. If not, I would let Aunt Cass know that you might be gone."

"Tadashi, our parents were killed when I was three. I am going to be like them. I don't remember everything about them. I'll be going away. My weakness is my chest trying to heal through my blood."

Hiro died.

"Oh, right!" Tadashi agreed with Hiro. "I don't even know how to expect things like that Hiro. Do you want me to-? Hiro...?" Tadashi turns around, and he saw Hiro dying. "Not...Hiro...!" Tadashi knee-down to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Tadashi starts crying. "Wow! Dead at fourteen...so sad..."

Cass is waiting for Baymax while he was reporting. She's on a street.

"Where is Baymax?" Cass asked.

Police chief came to Cass. "Ma'am, balloon-man is at the front desk of the police station."

"Thank you, officer." Cass said.

She followed the police chief.

Tadashi is in his own room, mourning quietly.

Hiro is off his bed. He is covered with toilet papers around his wounds. That'll protect his blood from making a mess. Hiro's bloody mess is all over his bed.

Cass is watching a television. She is petting Mochi.

"_Mayday, mayday, we have a protest at the park in San Fransokyo. Nobody could expect that to happen by 4 in the afternoon. The following trademark center has been provided by Edgar Tanaka. Lots of people are floating around. If we were you, who would you be?_"

Baymax greets and went upstairs to join in over the stairway.

"_The Krei Tech Industrial is having a one-month anniversary. All the balloons are floating around. As the place was destroyed by Professor Robert Callaghan, the revenge was quite concerned for heroes. Krei Tech is having celebration next week. We are worth having lots of money there at Krei Tech!_"

"_File marketing reports of tragedy of a teenager has occurred a while ago. Fourteen-year-old Hiro Hamada died from being attacked by an army of microbots by Professor Robert Callaghan. Hamada's parents died at the age of three, and he was raised with his aunt, his brother, and his even his brother's creation. Memorial service for Hamada will be held this Sunday at 11 in the morning. His funeral will be on Monday._"

As the news report about Hiro's death, Baymax tips over the stairway. Cass felt the tears. Mochi looks like a sad kitten.

A memorial service for Hiro is being held on Sunday by 11 in the morning.

There is a picture of him, surrounded by candles. A lot of people will remember him as well. His bot-fighting invention is next to him. Candles and flowers were places around his pictures as well.

As well on rainy Monday, umbrellas are being used. There are so many people attending Hiro's funeral at the cemetery, as well as they know him very well, because he was a hero to them all! All of them are wearing all black.

A lot of people are mourning. They're just so sad, they'll miss Hiro. The same thing will go with Tadashi.

Tadashi is bursting into tears.

Perhaps, it's time to say goodbye to Hiro Hamada, just fourteen years old, so young, _so_, _so_, young.

At the Hamada home, or Lucky Cat Cafe, it is still raining outside.

A lot of people that attended to Hiro's funeral are having a hush tones while they are chatting. They're wearing the same outfit as they were at the cemetery. Tadashi is out of nowhere, alone, bursting into tears.

Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi are comforting Cass as well. Cass and Wasabi are having tea.

"We'll make it better for the future." Honey said. "I am sorry to hear about our loss."

"Thank you for comforting me." Cass said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ms. Hamada?" Wasabi asked.

"I'll be okay."

"We'll give out our superpowers." Fred said.

"Hiro Hamada was in our team." Gogo said. "He is our team leader. We lost our team leader."

"Well, I do remember that Tadashi survives from the fire."

Cass looks up to Tadashi. She is being comforted by Hiro's team. Tadashi is heading downstairs.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, "my creation has got to help out."

Cass looks at Tadashi, bursting into tears.

"We'll miss Hiro." Honey said.

"Hiro is our team leader, Gogo was right." Fred said. "We have to look for a leader for our team. I believe Baymax will be our team leader this time. We'll think about it."

"Tadashi, Hiro has been a very good brother to you from now on."

Tadashi went upstairs alone. He took his suit jacket off. Tadashi is packing things up right at this point. He's having a lonely sleep-in at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He also packed any foods that are not even perishable. Tadashi lands on his very own bed. He tries to call out Baymax, but he just can't this time, because there are visitors that are having a quiet chat while they were from Hiro's funeral.

Tadashi is looking at the rainy weather out the window. He starts feeling the sadness in himself, but at least, he and his distant friends will remember Hiro.


	3. Distress at Fred's

Here are all letters to Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6:

From: Baymax

_Hiro,_

_You are my patient. I am sorry that you were having distress with a man in the mask. In one of these days, I am going to save your life. I cannot lose to you. We can be together back again. Maybe you won't have any sound of distress again. I'll miss you, Hiro._

From: Fred

_Dear Hiro,_

_You are such a good young man. You always keep up good work with me. Hopefully, I can give you one superpower to protect yourself. My dad is going on vacation again with mom. I've been trying to get anybody else, but I thanked Heathcliff to come to your funeral. I will never give up on you. You'll be in my dream._

From: Gogo Tomago

_Hiro,_

_We can travel a lot faster than ever. You ever lived happily ever after for fourteen years. I've been looking forward to see you again. I could not even see your face again. Maybe I can see you inside of my dreams. RIP Hiro Hamada_

From: Honey Lemon

_Dear Hiro,_

_I always love you so much. I've been very friendly for you. All I need to do is to have you all along with me. I can make up one of the sets that can make you very surprising. Maybe I can see you next time while I dream. I will miss you so much, Hiro, and you are always in my heart._

From: Wasabi

_Hiro,_

_I am going to say goodbye to you. I've been looking forward to see you in my dream. I have to learn how to be brave so much. Hopefully, you'll make it truer than you know. Rest in peace, little man_

During the next night after Hiro's funeral, Gogo is driving.

"Where are we going?" Wasabi asked. He yelled the same question.

"Stop right here!" Fred said.

Gogo slammed on brakes.

"What are we doing there?" Gogo asked.

"We're stopping at my house for a moment. I have a solution to make Hiro alive."

"Okay." Honey Lemon said.

"Where's Heathcliff?" Gogo asked.

"Well, he did attended to Hiro's funeral yesterday, but I'm pretty sure he's randomly everywhere inside."

Tadashi is walking on the street with Baymax.

"Okay, Baymax." Tadashi said. "We have to be at- uh...Baymax?" He realized that Baymax is going somewhere else other than San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Baymax is entering Fred's house. Tadashi left.

"Everyone should now have theories of Hiro Hamada." Fred said. "Every single magazine has types of causes that manage him to survive his life."

"If one of the magazines is a good choice, it will improve Hiro's life."

"Grab one of the magazines, and read one of them that are based on the actions that help Baymax out to survive Hiro's body."

Later, everyone get the magazines. Gogo found one first, and then Wasabi. Honey Lemon struggles to find one. Both of them are reading them.

Fred sneaks behind Gogo. "Wait, am I reading about life and death?" She is aggravated. "Oh, I don't even have a point!"

"Maybe that point is where Baymax should discover a good solution to help Hiro out. Please be sure you keep good eye contact on." Later, Fred comes to Wasabi and Honey Lemon. "What do you two have the point?"

"Hiro needs someone to survive his life." Wasabi said.

"He just can't be somewhere else without letting us know." Honey said.

"I can compare with yours and Gogo."

"Mine is like about being immortal. I still don't get it."

"FRED!" Gogo yelled. "You might have to help me with this comic!"

"I can help you, but I don't even know how."

"Tadashi wants his brother alive." Wasabi said.

"Being dead at the age of fourteen is frequently sad." Honey said. "We need the solution."

"Yeah, Fred, this is serious." Gogo said. "Hiro is _too_ young to die."

"Sometimes, you don't even get it." Fred said. "None other than that, it was Professor Callaghan! Think about it, you guys. He's the guy in the mask, and he killed Hiro. If we can think of a solution to save Hiro's life, maybe we should find out how. Professor Callaghan is a big liar. Very! Big! Liar! Maybe we should-"

"Hiro was trapped inside of a warehouse." Baymax cuts Fred's line off. He's showing off how it occurred on his belly screen. "He was trying to escape, but there were no way he can help out. He has been shot with two different spots. One shot is halfway to the point, and the other one is whole way throughout. The two known spots that has wounded in Hiro's body is chest and back of a head."

"EWWWWW..." Fred cried. Gogo shakes her head, Honey gives a death glare, and Wasabi almost gags.

"All I want to do is to save Hiro's life. I do have a solution to save his life. According to my theory, I suggested to head to the cemetery, find Hiro's grave, and save his life. The first thing we have to do, we have to find a man in a mask, and scold him for killing off Hiro."

"Now, that's the one we are talking about." Fred said. "We should avenge Yokai, and let him know that he has to pay for Hiro's death, that's all we can so, and Baymax could survive Hiro's life."

"I found out that the three of you were having distress."

"It's because those comic books make us misunderstand!" Gogo said.

"Lastly, make sure you don't forget to wear your armor in order to find a man in a mask."

"Yeah, let's go for the fist bump, Baymax, great idea!" Fred said.

He and Baymax do fist bump. "Ba-la-la-la..." Baymax said.

Now, that is all for the team. What are they going to do now? Baymax planned the revenge. Yokai might have to pay for Hiro Hamada's death. As soon as it goes on, Baymax will survive Hiro's life. The three are no longer having distress at Fred's house at all.


	4. Tadashi is by Himself

Hiro Hamada receives notes from his family:

From: Tadashi Hamada

_To my little brother, Hiro,_

_I am so sorry that you did not live forever. I should've been a better big brother. I never saw you dying like that. Thanks for knowing that your microbots were stolen. It was a sorrowful day when you were shot in a chest and back of a head. I wanted to help a lot of people, but I did turn out into an unexpected challenge with your death. I've always wanted to be with you all the time, but for now on, you are with our parents. Baymax and I have been working hard for you. You are very smart. It looks like you and I are going to be together by the time in my dream. I have to say thank you, and I will miss you. We'll make out together sometimes again._

From: Cass Hamada

_To my nephew, Hiro,_

_You always appreciate my food all the time. All my guests at my job were saying that you were gone. I should've known better than that. Right at this point, I have to clean up my cafe. I really hope you are alive, Hiro. That is why I really need you to be with me all the time. I felt bad for Tadashi, and you were too young to die. You were just about fourteen years old. It was so sad when you just lived for only just fourteen years. Hopefully, you'll appear in one of my dreams. I am going to miss you, Hiro, and you're here in my heart. Goodbye, Hiro_

Hiro's parents are dead, just like him.

Tadashi is going to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology without Baymax. He brought himself sleeping bags, clothes, non-perishable foods, drinks, money, and even more. He's going to be alone for a while, in a mere of Hiro's death. He goes through Hiro's friends' labs before he went in his own lab. This is going to be like an apartment room.

"I'm back here in the university again." Tadashi said.

The other students that study at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology stare at Tadashi, because he is fully-packed for the sleep-in. Tadashi gives a death glare to them back.

"Tadashi, what is the deal with bringing your belongings to university?" One asked.

"My baby brother died." He answered.

"How old was he?"

"He was fourteen years old."

"Oh, no, that was too young."

"What is the cause of death to your little brother, Tadashi?"

"He has a throughout shot on his chest, and a stab of another on the back of his head."

A man with a newspaper article is showing Tadashi. "I receive that paper a week ago! Look at the article:"

_**Microbot Killer**_

_Former professor Robert Callaghan was released from jail, and killed Hiro Hamada, 14. Hamada was raised with his aunt Cass Hamada and his brother Tadashi Hamada. His parents died when he was 3 years old. Memorial service will be this Sunday at 11 am. Hamada's funeral will be this Monday._

"There were so many people at his funeral!"

"Well, that was impossible." Tadashi said. "Dying at the age of fourteen is really hard for me to track through. Dying young was never a good idea. I've been in good health with a proper diet and exercise. I'm not sure if he's been or not, but his body would not heal."

"Well, that was impossible, nobody thought they could die at fourteen, this is ridiculous."

"I hated it when that happens."

"I might have to go." Tadashi said. "It's best if I'm alone for now on, in a mere of my little brother's death."

"Oh, good lord..."

"See you later, people!"

Tadashi went inside of his lab. He is cleaning some junk area around the mess. Baymax's charging station is at Hiro's bedroom at his home. One area of a corner is where Tadashi is going to sleep. He placed a sleeping bag over it. He placed a cooler behind his sleeping bag. He puts all the drinks in there. He cleaned his desk area, and puts non-perishable food there. Sometimes, he might get food in from one of anybody else. Tadashi decides to put a sign saying _do not disturb, unless you are bringing me food_. He wanted to be alone, because Hiro is dead; he has no idea where he's going for.

Now, it'll be the Tadashi Hamada place. He is going to sleep on a sleeping bag over the corner, he's going to eat and drink at a desk, and he will go to the restroom to use the bathroom. He will have to take a shower or bath at home, and then he will return back.

Tadashi will have to bring dirty clothes to Cass every single time he is about to get ready to take a shower. That is one thing about being dirty or clean. If you don't shower, you'll be smelly – terrible! If you do take a shower, you will be all clean!

Everyone else in the university will know what to think when Tadashi is being disturbed or not. He just can't be – losing his little brother is hard for him to be with anybody.

For the next day, Hiro's blood on his bed is about to be washed off. Cass is doing laundry first thing. Mochi is sleeping inside of the home. She is just lonely right now, because Tadashi is spending his time at the university, and Hiro is dead. Mochi is such an adorable cat, but looks cuter in his sad face when he discovered that Hiro is no longer to live.

Cass starts with her own laundry, and then she might have to do Hiro's laundry, just in case. She will not know what she'll do with Tadashi's laundry, but he might do laundry of his own.

As far as we know if Hiro is still dead or not, we might not find out how, but later, the solution for his team will be on task.


	5. Big Hero 5

Hiro Hamada, fourteen years old, died from a microbot attack. That is one thing for sure that Tadashi would not forget.

At Fred's house during an afternoon, everyone was dressed in their armor suit.

"Where's Baymax?" Gogo asked.

"He's doing Hiro's code." Honey said. "He has to do that in order to save his life."

"Woman up, I know what we should've done is to discover his body first."

Baymax waved his hand and blinks. "Hello..."

"Well, we lost our leader. We need to know who's a new leader for that."

"Examining Hiro's body will improve your emotional state." Baymax said. "Since he died in the tragic microbot shots, I will be your team leader. If we're Big Hero 6, we have to rename our team."

"We used to be Big Hero 6." Wasabi said. "We lost one, and our team member is being removed. What are we going to rename our team name?"

"We are going to rename our team, _Big Hero 5_." Fred said. "That is one moment not to forget. Hiro is dead. That is why there are so many reasons to rename it."

"Okay, we only have blue, pink, yellow, green, and red. We are all missing purple." Gogo said.

"Purple is gone." Fred said. "That is Hiro's suit color."

The team is walking to search for people that have reached the database for Hiro's dead body. Baymax is helping them out for doing that.

"What are we doing there?" Honey asked.

"We have to find people that have reached the database for Hiro's body." Baymax said.

"Hiro is dead!" Gogo yelled.

"If one of them finds out, we will have to bring back Hiro alive."

"Why are we doing that?" Wasabi asked.

"Baymax always finds the solution to rename back to Big Hero 6." Honey said. "Fred renames our team _Big Hero 5_, because Hiro's gone."

"I scanned one area about the database." Baymax said. "There is one right there. Who will like to grab it first?"

"I'll go." Honey said. "It's kind of like ladies' first to me." She is walking to a woman that has a database. "Hi, we are here to collect the database about Hiro's death."

"I have one right there." A woman said. She handed a database to Honey.

"Ma'am, thank you for your support, and hopefully we'll bring Hiro back." Honey hurries to the team. "Hey, I have a database with a research."

The database says:

_Here's the Hamada experience. Tadashi was only just four to five years old when Hiro was born. When Hiro was three, the parents perished from an accident. They are now being raised by their aunt, Cass. At the bot-fighting area, both Tadashi and Hiro were arrested and put in jail, but Cass has to bail them out. Tadashi was survived by a fire explosion in the expo hall. Hiro formed a team, Big Hero 6 to revenge against a villainous Yokai. Afterwards, Hiro gets his center of his chest shot thoroughly, and back of his head a stab. He died in his bed. No one will ever forget Hiro so much._

The team is continuing looking for another database with Hiro's life and death.

"Any signs you see, Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

"I have not seen the database yet."

"Okay, please be sure you find them around." Honey said. "We want Hiro back alive."

"I found another woman." Baymax said. "She has another database about Hiro's death and life. Who will like to go next?"

"Ooh, I'll go!" Fred said. He is coming to a second woman that has a database that says anything similar. "Do you have a database that is based on Hiro's body?"

"I do have that with me." Another woman said. "There you are, and don't give up!"

"Thank you, ma'am, we'll take care of that." Fred is coming back to the team. "I have a research that is inside of a database."

The database says:

_Hiro Hamada has experience pubescent mood swing. He's being cared by his brother, Tadashi Hamada's robotic creation, Baymax. Within this moment, he, Baymax, and the team Big Hero 6 has been helping out San Fransokyo lately. For the point, they rescued Krei, and apprehended Professor Callaghan. Nobody will ever forget Hiro, but it might be at least he was around somewhere._

The team continues to find another database, which Baymax is scanning it for.

"Let's continue finding a database." Honey said.

"Are there more of the database around?" Wasabi asked.

"We'll keep looking, Wasabi." Gogo said. "If I want Hiro alive, we have to find more databases."

"I found another database that is right over here." Baymax said, according to his scanner. "Who will like to go next?"

"I'll go, Baymax." Gogo said. She steps up to a man. "Sir, we need the database that shows anything about Hiro."

"I do, ma'am." A man said. "Here you are, take care of him so fast."

"Thank you!" Gogo said. She returns back to the team. "This database shows his appearance."

The database says:

_According to him, Hiro Hamada has fair skin, messy black hair, and thicker eyebrows and eyelashes. He has red shirt with a robot on it, blue hoodie, beige shorts, and brown trainer with yellow laces. For his armor suit, he has purple with red highlights, and the black that covers his clothing. For those that know him very well, better make sure you take care of that to make him back to life._

The team continues on.

"We will have to find the last of the database that could keep track for saving Hiro's life." Honey said.

"I found another database to a man that is sitting on a bench." Baymax said. "Who will like to go next?"

"I haven't gone to grab the database yet." Wasabi said. "I will go right at this point." He comes to a man. "Hi, sir, we are looking for a database about Hiro's death and life. We all need it."

"I do have it right here." A man said, grabbing the database by handing it to Wasabi.

"Thank you!" Wasabi said. He returns back to the team. "The database is based on what happened right now."

The database says:

_After Hiro Hamada's death, memorial service was Sunday, and his funeral was Monday. Tadashi Hamada, his older brother goes to his lab by himself. The team was Big Hero 6, and now it is renamed to Big Hero 5. You might have to research a villain first thing, and then have Baymax look for Hiro's grave._

"Where's the villain?" Wasabi asked.

Baymax is scanning to look for Yokai. "I found a match that is on that island." He points to the island.

Baymax is flying with Gogo and Honey on his back, and carrying Wasabi and Fred. Wasabi is having a fear of heights while Fred is doing superhero pose.

"This is what I'm going to be like if I see Hiro's death!" Wasabi fearfully said. "I cannot stand the height! I'm so terrified of height, I don't possibly love it!"

"It's been a week since Hiro died." Gogo said.

Baymax finds an island where a villain is right now.

"Now, that's the first landing as Big Hero 5." Fred said.

Everyone walks to the door, except for Wasabi, who is discovering quarantined area sign. "I have some concerns." He said. "What if Hiro has been in the quarantined area for a long time?"

"That is just a few cases, Wasabi. We have to look for Yokai. He should do something with Hiro." Fred said.

A not-a-perfect-circle that Wasabi draws to open is still there.

"Follow me." Baymax said.

Everyone follow Baymax to get along.


	6. Responsible

The whole team is walking quietly. They all have to whisper.

Here are the seven plans:

_1\. Make sure the team meet up by Fred's house. Fred is going to rename the team. The team has already been renamed to Big Hero 5, due to the removal of Hiro Hamada since his death. Baymax would be the leader for this point, since Hiro Hamada is the team leader._

_2\. Make sure the team has the four databases about what to do to Hiro Hamada. Baymax will scan the databases. That has been already completed. One is about his life, another one is about his mood swing, another is about his clothes, and the last one is about funeral and the team renamer._

_3\. Make sure the villain is around somewhere to catch. Baymax will scan around San Fransokyo to find him. He is being found in a quarantined island. An unperfect circle that Wasabi breaks the door through is still there._

_4\. Find Yokai. The team has got to let the villain pay for Hiro Hamada's death. That's one of the experiences that have got to be done overtime._

_5\. After Yokai is more responsible to be payed, Baymax will bring Hiro Hamada's life back. That's the only last thing that has to be done._

_6\. After Hiro Hamada is back alive, the team will be renamed back to Big Hero 6. Hiro Hamada will be back as a leader instead of Baymax._

_7\. If the team reunites, they are going to stop Yokai from killing people, especially with Hiro Hamada._

"What are we doing here, Baymax?" Fred asked.

"We are finding a man in the mask that killed Hiro." Baymax answered.

"You might have to search for him."

"Oh, look right here you guys." Honey said. "Here's the mess." She and the team went in. "He might be in there somewhere."

"Just try to be quiet in there." Gogo said.

The team enters the area where they failed the battle against Yokai.

"Everything seems to be a lot of mess." Fred said. "Nobody cleaned it up yet."

"That was the Krei experiment." Wasabi said. "It's very scary to be in there."

"What are we going to do in there?" Gogo asked. "Baymax needs to require Hiro, but thank goodness Hiro's dead."

"Hiro died from Callaghan's experiment of microbots. This is why we're here." Honey said.

"According to my scan," Baymax said, "Hiro's blood was tracking through the area outside of the warehouse before his death. A man in a mask will appear from one of the structures."

The team heads to the area where they were being attacked first as they are in their armor suits. As Yokai finds them, they are meeting each other.

"It's FRED TIME!" Fred yelled. His feet are trapped by tons of microbots. He is thrown down the floor hard.

"I am not sure what I'll be doing." Wasabi said. "Do you people know how to get him out of here?"

"Stop him from killing people!" Gogo answered. She already left.

"I'm right behind you!" Honey said, as she made a chemistry ball. She also left, too.

Yokai has a first pointer that will attempt to kill Fred on the floor. Honey blocks the pointer with a chemistry ball that blocks the microbots. Gogo picks Fred up.

"Let's go, Fred.

He also tries to attempt Wasabi to be killed, but Wasabi operates laser blades.

"I'll laser-hand the pointers." Wasabi said. When one pointer gets close to him, he slices it off. "Don't worry, I have the blades." He hops off.

"Baymax, what are you doing there?" Fred yelled. "We have to do our job right there!"

"Use the rocket fist, Baymax!" Honey yelled.

Baymax released a rocket fist. It goes all around, and smacked the microbots that Yokai is standing on. He returns the rocket fist back. Yokai got his mask off. All the microbots are falling down without anybody else on the team around. Yokai got up, and he is revealed to be Professor Callaghan.

"What are you doing?" Callaghan asked.

"You are more reponsible that Hiro is your victim!" Gogo said.

"Hiro has been a very nice guy to us!" Honey said.

"Why did you get there? What is it that you were thinking?"

"Is that what Hiro would've wanted?" Wasabi asked.

"You really have to bring Hiro back to life." Fred said.

"Hiro has to be dead forever!" Callaghan yelled.

The whole team gasps.

"You can't leave him dead forever!" Gogo yelled. "Baymax has been planning on surviving his life. You have to pay for Hiro's death!"

"I cannot!"

"Well, you have to!" Honey yelled. "This is not the part of the plan. You damaged the side of his heart, and his brain!"

"He took everything away from me!"

"No he did not!" Fred yelled. "We were more responsible to get rid of you, for your crimes!"

Callaghan is scared from Baymax, as he lands over him.

"Hiro's emotional state has improved while apprehending you." Baymax said. "You better leave the point."

Callaghan puts his mask on, and leaves the building.

The whole team heads to Baymax.

"I am sorry that Hiro's death caused the distress." Baymax said. "Callaghan's course has been violated."

"I'm sorry about that, too." Honey said. "We'll save Hiro's life first, rename our team back to Big Hero 6, and try to catch Callaghan."

"Big Hero 5 was a stressful team name." Fred said. "Maybe we should deform our team when Hiro died, but we could not. We'll have to bring Hiro's life back first thing."

Baymax and the rest of the team left the building.

Tadashi is inside of his sleeping-in lab.

"Hiro, I always love you, and you were a very smart guy." Tadashi said. "If you were back alive, I would see you again. I'd wish you were here, Hiro. I hope you're back alive. I've been looking forward to see you when I am around. I've been caring for you. I really missed you, Hiro."

Baymax and the team are not in their armor suit anymore. They are now at the cemetery. They're looking for Hiro's grave.

Baymax is starting to resurrect Hiro at this point. Hiro's body started to rise up. His wounds are being healed. After Hiro is back alive, Baymax is holding him to bring him back home. Yes, it's been a week since Hiro's death has occurred.

The team is leaving the cemetery. Baymax is bringing Hiro with him.


	7. Hiro is Here

Tadashi is holding a picture of Hiro on his hand. He bursts into tears.

"Oh, Hiro, I missed you so much, buddy." He cried.

Baymax enters. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Hiro's gone! I'd wish he was there. He's dead."

"Hiro is here."

"No he's not." Tadashi cried. "You don't understand this. You might have to-"

"Hiro is here."

"No, Hiro is not here."

"Hiro is here."

Tadashi sighs. Baymax left for a short while, and then he enters by carrying Hiro along. He also opened his eyes.

"H-Hiro...?"

Baymax walks up, and he puts Hiro on his clean bed.

Baymax walks to Tadashi, who is also on his bed. "Tadashi, Hiro should be expected to be alive. I forced him the formulation solution," he raises his fingers for conclusion, "resurrection."

"You are a sweet healer, Baymax." Tadashi said, clearly.

Hiro holds up upon his feet.

As Big Hero 5 (now Big Hero 6) is waiting for attention, they have no idea where Baymax was.

"Where is Baymax?" Wasabi said.

"He should be here at anytime soon." Fred said.

Gogo blows her gum.

"Without Baymax, we are nowhere to be seen." Honey said.

"Listen up," Gogo said, "Baymax is trying to go on the traffic randomly. Hopefully, he would be back at any other time soon enough."

"I'm back, everyone!" Hiro said, surprisingly. Everyone's eyes were widened.

"Wait a minute, whose voice was that?" Fred asked. "I heard a voice."

The whole team walks to Baymax.

"I saved Hiro's life." He said. "I come up with his resurrection. He is extremely healed right away. He should no longer be dead at all."

"No way...!" Wasabi said.

Hiro runs to his team. It is like their first time seeing Hiro again. "You're alive!"

"Right now, I'll be the leader right away." Hiro said.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON_ \- I am going to rename our team back _Big Hero 6_!" Fred yelled.

Yes, Hiro is alive right now, thanks a lot to Baymax.

Hiro went to his aunt's garage, where he has a larger setup. He starts removing his helmet and gloves off, and then he grabs a ladder and placed it in front of Baymax. He removes parts of Baymax's suit off so he can feel his vinyl for a comfort.

"Thanks for saving my life, Baymax." Hiro said, bursting into tears. "I'm sorry that I died tragically."

"It is okay." Baymax said. "I did not expect you to be gone."

"Alright, we have to find out how. Let's get our days back on!"

Hiro puts some of Baymax's suit on. He puts his helmet and his gloves back on.

Few hours after Hiro's resurrection, Krei Tech had a one-month anniversary. Remember, it was rebuilt from Yokai's disaster. All the balloons are floating around with some solid and some have logos on it. It was a very happy day for Alistair Krei. So many pizza boxes are around. Hiro, Gogo, Fred, and Honey had the pieces of pizzas. Packets of gummy bears are the great snacks. Hiro is having those. Baymax is helping one of the others that fell, and it includes Hiro, too. There are so many drinks around. Wasabi splashes over one of the others.

It's only been three weeks since Tadashi is resurrected.

During the afternoon after the one-month anniversary of Krei Tech, Hiro's team lands on the white part.

"Where's Yokai?" Hiro asked. "He's got to be there somewhere."

Baymax is scanning. "He doesn't appear around here." He said. "He might be back in the island, or he might be down there."

"What are you doing there?" Yokai yelled. "You're not supposed to be here! I can see you from up there!"

"Professor Callaghan, what are you doing down there?"

"I will get you now!"

Yokai starts preparing to attack the team.

"Oh, no..." Baymax said.

"Flee away, everyone!" Hiro yelled.

While Yokai has started to attack the team, Hiro and Baymax fleed to the right while everyone else fleed to the left. They screamed as they're being attacked. Parts of Krei Tech are destroyed.

"Wow!" Fred yelled. He gets bruised on his right eye. "I'm hurt!"

"What did you do, Fred?" Wasabi asked. "Are you hurt?"

"My face hits the concrete hard." He answered. He opens the eye part of his suit so that way he can show Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey his hit eye. They all get a glare from him. Fred closed down the eye part.

"Battle up, woman up, let's get him down!" Gogo yelled.

Gogo slices the microbots through her pathway. Wasabi chops some of them up. Honey blocks them with a chemistry ball. Fred fired them up.

"Let's get out of here!" Honey said.

Everyone, besides Hiro and Baymax, agreed with Honey. They're all fleeing away from Yokai.

"Let's catch that guy!" Hiro said. He and Baymax are in the flight. Baymax crushed parts of the microbots. Yokai caught both of them. He throws Baymax right out to the rest of the team while Hiro is remaining at the rooftop.

Baymax is about to crush on the team.

"Head's up!" Wasabi yelled.

The team ducked. Baymax almost hit them, but the thrusters stopped him from hurting the team. "My thrusters stopped from injuring you."

"Wow! That was a close one!"

The team can hear Hiro's scream. They all say "Hiro!"

Hiro is in a panic mode right now. He is captured by Yokai's microbots.

"You send Abigail to the hospital, and you put me in jail." Professor Callaghan (as Yokai) said in arrogance. "Hiro, I am expecting you to be dead!"

Yokai spins Hiro around in 360-degree circle five times. He throws him down to Krei Tech.

Hiro's blood has splattered all over his helmet. His lips and eyes are tracking through, and the right side of his cheeks was sliced into a line. The parts that attach him to Baymax has destroyed and broken down.

He went up to the highest floor of Krei Tech. He was captured by Yokai again. It landed him on top of the roof. Baymax is flying around, and Hiro sees him.

Hiro jumps and flips off the roof, and lands on back of Baymax.

"Oh, no...My magnets are broken!" Hiro cried.

"Hold on tightly in order to live longer." Baymax said.

Hiro is scared, holding Baymax's head. He returns back to the team.

Hiro hops out from Baymax. Blood from his eyes are completely frozen.

"We sould catch that guy, but I can't." Hiro said. "My magnets are broken. I can't get enough to attach with Baymax."

Baymax's suit pops out as he lands with the rest of the team. Everyone ducks, but the helmets, including Fred's suit hat fly off. Hiro's helmet is half-completely crushed.

"Oh, no..." Baymax said.

"We have to take our armor suits off." Hiro said. "We're down!"

Baymax is redeemed with his first armor suit on, along with being on top of Wasabi's car. Yokai returns with more microbots.

"Wasabi..." Hiro cried. "We're doomed!"

"Holy macaroni...!" Wasabi yelled.

Wasabi starts going backwards. After he turns around, Yokai starts chasing them around.

"Wasabi, I will tell you the directions!" Gogo said.

"Buckle up, everyone!" Honey said.

"Callaghan is going after us!" Fred said.

"I wonder what he's going to do, but he's trying to kill me!" Hiro said.

"Go straight!" Gogo yelled. Wasabi continues on to straight. "Go to the right!" It turns right. "Go to your right!" It turns right again. "Go to the left!" It turns left. "Continue straight!" There are no turns.

"You _don't_ have to tell me the GPS everyday!"

Wasabi stops at the red light while Yokai is chasing.

"Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked, nervously.

"The light is red!" Wasabi answered.

"THERE ARE _NO RED LIGHTS_ _**IN A CAR CHASE**_!" Gogo yelled. The light turns to green. Wasabi continues to drive fast.

The blood is getting all over Hiro's sweater.

"Who is he trying to kill?"

"The end is nigh!" Fred yelled. "That is going to get a lot worse than you know!"

"Okay, we really need to know what a man in a mask is trying to attack." Honey said.

"HE'S ABOUT TO _ATTACK HIRO_!" Fred yelled. Everyone's eyes were widened.

"_**HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!**_" Hiro screamed. "Stop the car!"

Wasabi slammed on the brakes. "Get out! Get out! Get out of here!"

Hiro hops out of the car. He gets captured by Yokai again with microbots.

Yokai steps out of the microbots. He heads to Hiro. "You were expected to be dead, Hiro Hamada." He said. "It was your fault that you came back to life. Now, I'm killing you for that!"

Yokai slammed onto Hiro's whole body. The whole team says "Hiro!"

"You are about to enjoy your last life of your own!" Yokai said. His mask flies off from his face. Now, he's back to Professor Callaghan. "What the...? What happened?" All the microbots are falling down from the mask disappearance.

Baymax is not on top of Wasabi's car. He's heading to the mask. He did the hammerfist at the mask.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Professor Callaghan yelled, but he tries to reach to the mask.

Baymax returns to go on top of Wasabi's car.

The police cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance are heading to the area where Hiro's team was. They have arrived on time to take care of the disasters.

Two of the police officers with one carrying a clipboard and a pencil are heading to Wasabi and the others in the team.

"Do you remember what was going on there, you guys?" A first police officer said.

"Well, we were chased by a guy in kabuki mask." Wasabi answered. "He was thinking about killing one of our friends."

"What did you guys do during the chase?"

"I was warning everyone in the car." Fred said.

"I want them to be safe around." Honey said.

"I was doing the GPS." Gogo said.

"What's that robot doing on top of your car?"

"He's protecting us from being injured."

"What happened to him over there?" A second police officer asked about Fred's eye.

The two people from the ambulance are heading to Hiro's body. They are examining him.

"He's harmed." A woman from ambulance said. "What should we do about him?"

"It is always best if we take him to a place where he can be healed a lot faster, so that way he won't be as harmful as anything else."

The two people are taking Hiro to the ambulance.

"Kid, can you really hear me?" An ambulance woman asked. "What is your name?"

"H-Hiro...Hamada..." Hiro answered, weakly.

"Alright, Hiro, you are going to be just fine, we're going to take you to the hospital. Since you live on top of Lucky Cat Cafe, I'll let your aunt know that you are-"

Cut to the part where the police officers are helping Wasabi and the others in the team out.

"Who was that guy in the mask?" The first police officer asked.

"It was Professor Callaghan." Fred answered.

"Professor Callaghan was trying to attempt to kill Hiro. Since Hiro's death and life, he's going to be alright for an official moment."

The other two police officers are holding onto Professor Callaghan.

"Robert Callaghan," a third police officer said, "you are under arrest for trying to attempt to kill Hiro Hamada, and take everything away from the team."

"Don't arrest me again!" Professor Callaghan yelled.

"You don't resist!" A fourth police officer yelled.

While a fourth police officer is holding onto Professor Callaghan's shoulders, a third police officer puts handcuffs on him.

"Come on!"

Professor Callaghan is not eventually moving to the car, but he's trying to get away from the police officers.

"Move it!" A cop puts Professor Callaghan in the police car. "Get in there!" He shuts the door. Callaghan is feeling guilty right away.

"We might have to take Fred home." Honey said. "His right eye is slightly injured."

Wasabi, Gogo, Baymax, Honey, and Fred left without Hiro. They're all heading to Fred's house to take him home.

Hiro came back home from the hospital bitten by a vampire randomly, and Baymax is still in his first armor suit.

"Where were you, Hiro?" Tadashi asked. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine! I was at the hospital, but a random vampire bits my neck off!"

Tadashi widens his eyes. He covers himself too fast.

Baymax and Hiro are outside at MIDNIGHT! Even though Baymax is in his first, classic armor suit on, but they're just walking to the shipping container area. There are many reasons why...

Hiro is not eventually a human anymore. He is like a human, but he has pale skin, red eyes, and even grew sharp teeth.

"Okay, Baymax," Hiro said, "wait right here while I-"

A headlight bursting into Hiro's eyes has cut his line. He gasps. He almost died from that light exposure as he tries to cover himself bursting through his body.

"Is that Hiro?" The team asked.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, you have to get out of here!" Hiro said, waving his hands and shaking his head.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Wasabi asked.

"I am busy practicing walking out the night. I can't walk on daylight."

"Why do you have to do that?" Gogo asked.

"I-I am transformed!"

A loud, banging noise from one shipping container has spawned. The whole team startled.

"What's that sound?" Fred asked.

"Is that a man in the mask again?" Honey asked.

"No. Hiro is changed into a vampire three hours ago. A man in the mask is already apprehended."

"We should get out of here!" Hiro yelled.

"Get in my car!" Wasabi yelled. "That one that turned Hiro is about to swarm around San Fransokyo!"

Everyone went in the car so fast. Baymax went on top of a car. Wasabi backs up for one second.

"Hiro, you have to explain why you turned into a vampire." Gogo said.

"I was returned from the hospital. I get a random bite from that one right here!" Hiro replied.

"Maybe he was bitten for his heal." Fred said.

"Let's just not jump to conclusions." Honey said, trying to stay positive.

"I don't even know where that guy came from." Hiro said, sarcastically.

Wasabi turns around the left way. Fred slams his head against the car window while Hiro was holding onto the seats.

"My car is uncontrolled!" Wasabi yelled.

"Hold on!" Hiro yelled.

The car is uncontrolled. It ended up being at the front of Fred's mansion.

At Fred's house, the whole team is having a chat along with the others.

"I told you my car was uncontrolled!" Wasabi said.

"I think Wasabi's car needs to be fixed." Honey said. "The accelerator is not working properly. We ended up here."

"We have to start tracking through Professor Callaghan." Hiro said. "If he's in jail, we should be fine. The first thing we have to do is to put our armor on. Are you with me?"

"Yes, we are, Hiro!" The rest of the team answered.

"Now, we are going to find him on the screen." Hiro said. "This is one moment not to lose."

They are going to feel free to become superheroes again, as they are being confident. Hiro is the first superhero of the team with the effect of vampirism, and even the very first vampire of San Fransokyo.

As they are in their armor suits again, they're heading to the screen. They all have to follow Hiro.

"Okay, you don't sing that song over me!" Wasabi said, sarcastically to Fred.

"Listen up, be very confident!" Hiro said. "Here's the screen right there!"

The whole team enters the control room.

"Who will like to control the screen?" Fred asked.

"I will, Fred." Hiro answered.

"I can't wait to see what's going on!"

Hiro is starting to talk to the controlling screen. "We are Big Hero 6. I am the leader, Hiro Hamada. I know I look different. We're going to find a location for Yokai, but he might be Professor Callaghan. Is he in jail? If so, the task is complete, so let's see what you have for him."

The screen is examining him. "Yes, he already went to jail straight after your injuries. Hiro Hamada, the reason why you are a vampire, it's because the random bite on your neck has effected you into the infection. Now, clearly, we stated that Yokai is no longer going anywhere around San Fransokyo. Thank you for your speech. The task is completed!"

"Good news you guys!" Hiro said. "The task is already completed. If you can think about another bad guy that will control all the microbots by wearing the same suit, we'll take care of it."

"Wow! I can't believe it! We are a greatest superteam that we've ever done." Fred said.

"That guy needs some more serious work." Wasabi said. "He could've evacuated everyone in San Fransokyo."

"After you were killed, Hiro, we had to rename our team to _Big Hero 5_, since you weren't here." Gogo said. "Now, we ended up back to _Big Hero 6_, since you came back."

"We've done lots of team work right here." Honey said. "Maybe it's time to go home."

"I cannot deactivate until you say _you are satisfied with your care_." Baymax said.

"I'd rather not say that around you, Baymax." Hiro said. "We've got some other jobs to do, so that means we have to go right at this moment."

The next night, Hiro is going downstairs. He is still a vampire.

"Where did you go, Aunt Cass? Where are you, Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi is gone to a vacay." Baymax said. "He and Cass are gone here for just two days. They will be back until then."

"Okay, thank you for reminding me, Baymax. It takes a lot of pressure. AB- is what a guy in the mask has for a type of blood."

The alarm is going off. That means Big Hero 6 has to be on the next mission, again. Hiro grabs Baymax fast.

The team reunites. They're all dressed in armor. They're on the next mission for the danger. Hiro's vampirism isn't going away.

The whole team's names are Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo Tomago, Fred, Baymax, and Hiro Hamada.

**THE END**


End file.
